野画集 恶欲（下）
by AKASirius
Summary: 下部来了。Dirty talk 失禁play 五千多字纯肉… 我头一次写肉文写到腻，但我自认为写出了南韩打桩机的残暴了，边写边觉得小画家太可爱了，字数和内容就越发失控。喜欢小画家和我想看他被欺负不矛盾，对吧【Nice


尹胜浩总能引起白纳谦内心深处的恐惧。

这恐惧的阴影自两人相遇之日就根种在白纳谦心中。当日，尹胜浩挥剑取人性命，弯着眉弓抹开脸上飞溅的血迹，一双猩红背景下疯狂阴鸷的眼睛就成了白纳谦挥之不去的噩梦。

他自知出身卑微，平日里向来谨小慎微，恪守本分从不惹是生非。唯一做过出格的事，便是为了有口饭吃画了几幅春宫图。若是当初预料到竟会因此招来尹胜浩这等凶神恶煞，白纳谦定是饿死街头，也断不会画上一笔。

但，现在后悔太晚了。

烛台翻倒，白纳谦的脊背撞向墙壁，失声惊喘被恶狠狠咬上来的唇舌堵住，他抵住墙面承受突如其来的性热，像一头走投无路的幼兽，被困在了男人罗网中。

尹胜浩才将白纳谦拽入房间，就按捺不住压着他掐捏啃咬。让阴暗无处遁形的白日阻挡不了即将发生的有悖人伦和意志的性事。想到昨夜的折磨又将重演在自己身上，想到自己与庭院里伫立的先生仅一门之隔，白纳谦就愈发绝望，一边捂住嘴，一边湿润了低垂的眼睫。

"买纸笔？什么不像话的借口。"尹胜浩发了狠扯咬着白纳谦的乳尖，听到他被吓到似的急喘，双眼揶揄地上眺，"嗯？和郑仁宪说什么了？"

尹胜浩扯掉白纳谦的裤子，挤进他腻白的腿根之间，低哑的声音随着灼热气息喷刷着白纳谦的颈子："说想要和他一起逃跑？不仅被尹胜浩大人强暴了，还被命令把那过程画成春宫图…这些都说了吗？"

"他怎么回你的？" 尹胜浩眉目的轮廓被残忍和执欲填满，"'你就好好画吧'，一番好劝才把你喊回来，没错吧？"

白纳谦咬住下唇一语不发，索性紧闭双目，一副要将言语羞辱连同尹胜浩整个人隔绝于心眼之外的倔强模样，眼泪却止不住缓缓滑落。

他像是崩到了极限，快要碎掉了—尹胜浩没尝到胜利者的痛快，反而似被一团乱麻噎住，甚是烦躁。

白纳谦这个人，表面姿态恭顺，好像轻轻拿捏就能掌控他的全部。但尹胜浩知道，乖顺，不过是尊卑有别在他骨子里刻上的教条，是对上位者不假思索的应付。真正内心里，怕是对他存不了几分敬意。无论如何羞辱他作贱他，他尹胜浩在白纳谦眼中也就是个仗着权势胡作非为的好色之徒，始终比不上他所谓"志向远大，才情高洁"的先生。

他以为自己对权贵的不屑掩饰得很好，自己都没发现，他的假意顺从早就因愤慨时的出言不逊被拆穿了。出身低贱却向往诗书之雅，地位卑微又胆敢轻视主人，多么表里不一的矛盾体。

但又怎样？尹胜浩冷哼了一声，他那不值钱的傲气和他仰慕的先生救不了他。

尹胜浩阴沉着脸，隐怒填满胸壑，提小鸡似地将白纳谦按在腿上，另一只手扯开白纳谦的大腿。"大人，等等…"私处敞开，白纳谦感到危机在男人怀里扭动挣扎。男人绞紧了他的手腕，低沉地威胁道："待着别动，这次一定要让你这家伙看清楚是怎么被我操的。"

尹胜浩舔湿了手指直直探入白纳谦的蜜穴。"不，不要，好痛…"白纳谦绷直了小腿，试图收拢双腿，连续承欢的穴口却密密地吃住了指头往里吞。尹胜浩的手指变换着角度在他难以启齿的地方抽送，把他搅得双目泛红周身发热，下体越发潮湿。

"毕竟做过几次，找起来还挺简单的。"男人的手指碾磨按压软红的某处肉璧，同时握住他下腹的柱身撸动。"不等一下，别…"白纳谦泄出一声黏腻的鼻音后抿紧了嘴唇， 但诱人的哭喘没逃过尹胜浩的耳朵，他集中攻击湿热体腔里的一点，激起一波接一波的猛烈情潮冲刷白纳谦的四肢百骸。白纳谦脸色酡红，呼吸又乱又促，下腹发酸发胀，哀哀叫了一声仰头射在了尹胜浩手里。

白纳谦还未从高潮的颤栗中回魂，身子绵软任凭男人摆弄成跪趴的姿势，一双欲眼抬起，恍惚间瞧见正对的镜台里二人预备交合的姿势。

"不行，等一下…"白纳谦慌了，急急向后方摸索，想抵住男人的身体。尹胜浩捏着他的腰侧，早已勃起的肉器威胁似的拍打着他发红的臀尖，涨红的龟头戳弄着咧开的红嫩缝隙，然后缓慢地插满了白纳谦的小腹。

被完全侵占的饱胀感令白纳谦发抖，仿佛捅到胃部的深度又叫他想吐。他张着嘴型，想求尹胜浩停一停，后穴里含住的阴茎却已然开始挺动。

尹胜浩指使粗长的性器抽出一截再发狠撞回去，不断挤压着白纳谦柔弹的臀肉，撞得白纳谦整个腰腹都在颤。这一次，痛觉之下生出了被洞穿和填满的奇异滋味，白纳谦腿根发软跪不住了，他溃不成军，整个人除了被尹胜浩提起的胯部，上半身和汗湿的长腿都被干进了铺地的长袍里。

尹胜浩伏倒在白纳谦身上不依不饶地耸动，犬牙兽类交配似的咬住他透汗的肩颈。可怕的巨物凶悍顶弄将嫩肉翻出又塞回去，白纳谦眼里结了层水雾，急喘着叫唤："啊啊轻点，不，不行…"

"为什么不行？"尹胜浩捏住他的下巴逼他看向镜子里交合的人体，"你看看你的样子。"

白纳谦几乎不敢认镜子里的人。吻痕遍布锁骨和脖颈，高强度的操干使镜里那人双目迷蒙，脸颊一片艳情绯红，在尹胜浩高大骨架形成的阴影下，随着肉体撞击的节奏哽泣着。

"说什么不喜欢不要，每次挥笔时，那些满含欲望的表情，偷偷磨蹭下体的动作…你以为我不知道吗？"尹胜浩的碎语轻轻喃喃，动作却越发狠重，绷紧了肌肉操身下的人。燃烧嗜人热度的双瞳与白纳谦镜中交汇，竟在瞬间将白纳谦拉回了握住画笔描摹春宫的时刻。

无论与之拥吻、交缠的是谁，男人总是一边耸动腰身，一边用这样吃人的眼神，热切而充满肉欲地，无孔不入地奸杀着他的精神。

无处遁逃地恐惧伴随着强烈的快感罩住了白纳谦，全身血液潮下身涌，他一激灵，难以控制地达到了高潮，后穴受到刺激箍紧了肉柱，最后几下要把肠子顶穿的冲刺，男人闷哼一声也射进了白纳谦腹中。

白纳谦软成了一滩，感受到粗大的阴茎带着黏连的精液从体内抽离，他难堪地闭上眼将哭不哭。在厌恶的男人身下，被体内射精，肉体还能自顾自地高潮，这比痛苦的强暴更让他无法接受。

肿胀肉璧微微收缩，淫液被反刍流出，顺着抽搐的腿根流到尹胜浩的袍子上，画面淫靡得令人害怕。尹胜浩的眼膜受了刺激，从地上扯起白纳谦瘫软的身子。浑浑噩噩中，白纳谦落入了一个炙热的环抱中，他不安地睁眼，看到尹胜浩托着他的臀部，将他双腿扯开，把下体淌水儿的淫乱的模样毫无保留地展示在镜子里。

"还没结束呢。"

尹胜浩咬着他耳朵轻语。没料想刚结束了一次接着就要来第二次，白纳谦昏沉中不住摇头拒绝，"不要…别再来了。"他不堪重负地哀喘，可逃不开顶入的力量，又把整根作孽的肉柱深深地吃到了肚子里。

尹胜浩双手攥着他大开的腿根，将他整个人提起放下供自己快活，阴茎在白纳谦股间大抽大弄。

"不，不要…呜…太深了…"白纳谦的身体还沉浸在上一轮高潮的绵绵余韵里，敏感至极，一撩拨每根神经都能擦出火花，他难耐地蹬着紧绷地小腿，哭喊着将肉棒一次次吞到底。

"说什么不要，刚刚是谁把我的长袍弄得那么脏？"

"大人，停下，啊啊不…"拍打臀肉的水声间男人说了什么，白纳谦已经听不大清，他被插得毫无招架之力，汁水横流颤颤栗栗，嘴上的告饶没起作用反而火上浇油，被顶弄得快背过气去。濒临崩溃之际，下意识地，他猛然扭过柔韧的腰肢，像在灭顶洪流间抱住浮木般抱住了逞凶之人。

"呃哈…唔，大人，等等，等一下…"白纳谦淌着泪，紧紧环抱着男人的脖子，脸埋在尹胜浩颈肩上黏黏糊糊地央求，试图换来颠簸中片刻安稳。 尹胜浩在过往的情事中从未被床伴这样抱住。

太亲昵太热烈了，好像小动物在表达全身心的依赖。一种新奇的无来由的悸动蹿高，叫他真的停下了胯下的动作。

"怎么了？"

"不要动了，难受…呜，好痛…"

白纳谦坐在男人怀里，鼻尖哼出软软鼻音，像在撒娇。听得尹胜浩槽牙发紧，眼神发暗，手捏着白纳谦的臀丘按出了印子，"痛吗？为什么呢？明明这里这么硬邦邦的，要看看吗？"

他说着，粗长的手指探入咬着肉柱的穴口，在本就撑到极限的咬合处喂进了一截指尖。更加强烈的异物感让白纳谦不安地望向镜子—两团被扯得变形臀肉间，箍着粗胀性器和手指的小洞愈加靡红，像是马上要渗血了—被视觉和体内胀裂的痛感震慑，白纳谦吓得一边落泪一边急喘，"不，不行…别按！"

"怎么？不是说里面疼吗？帮你按按不舒服吗？"辨不出男人的话语里的真伪，白纳谦心中惶惶，强烈刺激中又控制不住拧过身子抱住了男人，含糊黏哑的哭叫全堵在了尹胜浩胸前，"不是！没有！呜…拿出来，要裂开了！"

又来了…这是什么动物的习性吗？

"你这个下贱的东西要求还挺多…"尹胜浩嘴上侮辱不休，却将手指拿了出来。白纳谦浅色眼瞳被激出迷离的泪花，微微张开的唇瓣间无措地喘，尹胜浩将手指伸进他的嘴里，逗弄他嫩红的舌尖，说道："才做了一次就这样当然不行，我的吩咐全都照做不是你亲口说的吗？"

"稍微，就稍微让我休息一下…"白纳谦口齿不清咕咕囔囔，津液下滴。虽非他的本意，但听入尹胜浩的耳朵却像是怀里坐着的是一只娇憨的奶猫。

"那就自己弄出来。自己摸，射出来就让你休息。"

白纳谦茫茫然眨眼，一会儿领悟过来，臊红了脸，"刚刚已经…了啊。"

"什么？话要说清楚啊。"

"刚刚都射了啊，在长袍上，都那样了…"

白纳谦屁股里毫无余地的吞着男人勃发的性器，同时被玩弄着乳珠，居然还在讲道理，那认真又羞赧的模样，惹得尹胜浩下腹一紧。他克制住想把他按倒操坏了的冲动，板着脸作弄，"可我只看到你的后背啊。"说完，瞧见怀中小猫咬着嘴唇，瞪圆了他湿漉漉的褐眼。

白纳谦不明白观赏一个同性自慰的乐趣何在，屁股里的东西威胁似地一顶，他只得憋着泪水不情不愿地在男人的视线中套弄起自己的肉棒。

"哈啊…嗯…"他被迫敞着腿，生涩急躁地抚慰着自己，可耻的欲望让白纳谦蹙着眉紊乱地喘，脚趾因电流般的快感蜷起，他把自己的嘴唇咬得鲜艳欲滴，湿褐的双瞳盈满了无措。原本清秀地五官在欲海浸泡下，展现出与往日截然不同的浓艳。

尹胜浩时不时俯下头咬他嫩粉的耳垂。此刻，白纳谦整个人都是桃色的，热汗淋漓，活色生香，像一张绝无仅有的春画，尹胜浩投来的视线要将白纳谦烫穿了。羞耻和渴求两股力量在他体内对冲攀升，白纳谦的嫩柱顶端吐出了些透明液体，他闭着眼睛难以自持地低低湿吟，腰身本能轻曼地一摇，热乎乎的小穴跟着收缩。这一摇，白纳谦屁股里的性器又胀大了一圈。

胀痛令他猛然睁圆了双目。尹胜浩理智线还是燃断了，"只用眼睛看有些无趣。" 手臂绷着青筋，尹胜浩抱着白纳谦自下而上捣进去，"我来帮你吧。"

"不，不用了，我自己可以…" 白纳谦试图挣扎着合上腿，但只是让臀部被托高了些，眼角被绵密地抽插榨出了兴奋而恐慌的泪花，"啊等等…我自己可以弄出来！"

白纳谦受不了了拼命摇头，发丝汗水飞扬，手扒住男人的手臂着力，好让身体从过于激烈的节奏中扯离，结果又被箍着大腿按回来朝着嫩处一阵猛插。

尹胜浩的呼吸愈加失控，白纳谦腰部以下被撞到融化，空张着嘴流出涎水，发不出一点声音。尹胜浩腰身一挺，激抖着在白纳谦体内深处洒种，烫到了白纳谦的敏感处，他瞬间瞳孔收缩脚背绷直，脊背被刀剑刺穿般寸寸反弓，脑勺枕着男人的肩，仰着满是泪痕的小脸一泄如注。

飞溅的液体喷到白纳谦自己身上，流到尹胜浩腿上，打脏了镜台，总之迸溅得到处都是。屋子里的麝腥浓得散不去，白纳谦在这个气味中晕厥又是在同一种气味中醒来。他不知屋外日沉月升，时间流逝对他已没有太大意义。

尹胜浩食欲尚可，也不怎么嗜睡，唯独性欲旺盛到令人害怕的程度。但以往大都是床伴变着花样取悦，他才有兴致天天荒唐。从未因只是和某人身体相连肉体相吞，就能从天明玩到天黑还觉不够。个中缘由尹胜浩处于性亢奋的头脑暂时无法思考，就算找到答案了也不打算向白纳谦言明。他中了魔障，把白纳谦当成个人所有物般关在屋内狎玩，白纳谦往往才蜷缩着身子在角落得到片刻歇息，又被捉回身下操干。

到这个时辰，白纳谦已经哭得哑了嗓子。他半睁着无神的眼，没有多余的力气，被翻过来从背后插入时，只虚弱无神的哭了一声，觉得自己要被捅进血肉的巨物杀死了。尹胜浩扯住他的手腕，像屠戮着一头刚出生还四肢乱颤的雌鹿般，看着粗红的阴茎从红肿的穴口拉出白丝再拍回去打成细沫。

白纳谦被操得烂熟，不再是一个处子了，像一团被过度刺激的软肉，一个盛放男人过剩欲望的容器。

"停下…"在摇晃中白纳谦虚弱地吐出半口气，"大人，至少让我…让我那个吧。"

尹胜浩埋在他身体里把他转过来问道，"什么？你想做什么？"

白纳谦难以启齿，抽动鼻子欲言又止，指了指自己水亮亮的下身，可怜又可爱地哭了出来，"我…我憋不住了，大人，至少，至少让我解手吧…"他被尿意涨坏了，却一直得不到赦免从刑罚般的性事中脱身，现在下身已经憋成了异常的深色。

"好啊。"尹胜浩浸染汗水的眉毛危险地挑高，那是白纳谦熟悉的，充满偏执变态欲望的表情。尹胜浩把白纳谦把尿似的姿势抱起来，边走边插来到墙边，找了个柜子上摆放的花瓶递给他，"喏，往这尿。"

白纳谦出身再卑贱，也没想到人间还有这等地狱般的场面。他崩溃了，嘴里抽抽搭搭喊着不要，挣扎着要下地。尹胜浩不知怎的又为他凄惨狼狈地模样兴奋起来，提起速度和力度拍打白纳谦被使用过度的屁股，白纳谦肚子里累积的精液被捅出来靡靡流到尹胜浩绷着的大腿肌肉上，在足边积了一小滩。

"啊啊不—"白纳谦浑身发抖，几欲疯狂，手中握着的瓷瓶撞着木柜子，叮叮铛铛地响。

"现在操你的人是谁？" 尹胜浩将他抛起一顶，"说。"

"大人…"白纳谦挂在尹胜浩身上气若游丝，牙缝间抖出几个音节，险些咬到了舌尖。尹胜浩不满意他的答案，扣着他又一记狠顶，"说清楚点！"

膀胱里的水和后穴里的阴茎同时挤压着前列腺，他要漏了要爆炸了，白纳谦羞耻恐慌到了极点，彻底抛弃了所有理智，语无伦次癫狂哭叫，"是大人在操我…啊啊—大人，我不行了！"

尹胜浩感觉他整日叫嚣着什么的心终于被填满了，就着站立的体位挺送百余下，鼠蹊绷紧在白纳谦屁股里射出来。他扶住白纳谦滴水的肉柱对准花瓶撸动，咬住他耳尖，语气温柔而危险，"乖，纳谦，对准点，要是敢把一滴肮脏的液体洒出来，我就抱着你穿过走廊，在那书生面前操你。"

白纳谦尿口被他轻轻一掐，就瞪着没有神采的眼，哑哑叫了声，胯下抽搐着一波一波把夹着白浊精液的尿泄在了价值不菲的花瓶里。

臊热液体还哗啦啦注入花瓶时，白纳谦已模糊了双眼。他被平放在地上，隐隐约约感到尹胜浩抚摸着他的脸。他的精神在长时间蹂躏中被彻底击溃，陷入忽冷忽热的茫茫黑暗里，不再有其他反应，只是身体被刺激过度，还在无意识地痉挛。


End file.
